The House of Greatness : Philosophers Stone
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: When Harry Potter gets sorted with the snakes his new life begins. The adventures he and his new friends encounter are enough to make anyone go crazy, but hey if Slytherins are anything, they are ambitious. A twist on the Harry Potter Universe. Part 1 of a series.
1. Chapter 1

**well hello everybody and welcome to this fanfiction. What this basically is , is a re-writing of the Harry Potter world with some very big changes. This is going to be a multiple chapter and multiple story fanfiction that starts with the Philosophers Stone. I can't really say how we ( myself( Bianca) and my co-author (sam)) changed the story. Thats up to you to find out. Also make sure to check out the various side stories that will accompany this series.**

**We do not own Harry Potter.**

**Happy reading.**

...

Chapter 1 : Hogwarts express

Setting a snake on his cousin. Even though the snake was on the other side of the glass.

Thousands of envelopes addressed to him.

Finally a giant telling him he was a wizard.

Thats how he ended up at , or was at least searching for platform nine and three quarters. But young Harry Potter didn't mind.

After living with the abusive Dursley family, the family of his dead mother's sister, any place was better. When the giant , Hagrid, showed up Harry could not believe it. All his life he knew he was different. He had no friends and no family. He never got the same education or treatment that his fat cousin Dudley did.

Harry was always an outcast. But now he had this amazing opportunity and he was not going to waste it. Harry vowed to himself that he was going to become a great wizard and that he was going to make friends. He would make great friends and he would be happy. He deserved to be happy and he would be...

That was if he could find the ruddy entrance to the Hogwarts express. He had been walking around and asking countless amounts of people were nine and three quarters was. All he received were confused looks. Harry was just about to give up when he saw a something quite unbelievable.

A jumble of gingers were walking through walls. WALKING THROUGH WALLS. If Harry hadn't just gone with the whole wizard flow he would have most likely fainted by now.

"They have to be wizards, " he mumbled to himself. " I'll follow them."

Harry watched from behind a pillar as the sea of gingers walked through walls. He was going to wait until all the red-heads had cleared the way. He didn't want to look like he was following them. He watched as they crossed.

He had seen a round woman ( perhaps the mother) enter first along with a young looking girl, they had been followed by a lanky looking older gentleman (he assumed to be the father) . He was followed by a very clean cut looking teenager , a set of tall and lanky twins, and tall and lanky boy about his age. It flabbergasted Harry that no one had yet to notice the family but he didn't question it. It was his only current link to the wizarding world. So following their lead, he rolled his cart over and ran to the wall. He bloody well hoped he would go through it.

As he neared the wall he could feel the anticipation. What was behind the wall? What was Hogwarts like? Was the whole wizarding world like the town Hagrid had shown him? Harry could have sworn his heart stopped as his cart made contact with the wall. He closed his eyes. This was it, this was the moment he started his new journey.

This was the moment the story of Harry Potter began.

...

**Yes this is quite short but I promise they will steadily increase in size.**

**Anyone who reviews asking for a sneak peak to the next chapter shall get one (must have an actual account).**

**Happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you enjoy this one**

**Nothing belongs to us. **

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter stood with awe.

The train, what Hagrid called the Hogwarts Express, well it was very beautiful. The giant train with steam pouring out of it was like something out of a dream. To Harry it was what was saving him from the nightmare he called the Dursleys. He had only just arrived but he knew it was going to be better than the abuse he received at the home of his Aunt and Uncle.

A sudden whistle brought him out of his distraction. He looked around and saw all the children begin to board the train.

It was time. Time to start a new life.

...

The train, he noticed, was quite thin and narrow. There were compartments all over but the halls were uncomfortably small, especially considering the vast number of people walking through them right now. Gingers, blondes, and brunettes were all gathering around to greet their friends and catch up. It was more than a bit claustrophobic, so Harry quickly chose to open the compartment nearest to him.

Inside said compartment were three boys around his age. Two of them were big and burly looking, and looked like they would do quite well at the Primate House Harry had visited that summer. The other was a smaller boy the same height as Harry but not as malnourished looking. He was pale, pointy, and haughty, and had ridiculously smooth platinum blonde hair.

All three boys wore very nice clothes that looked to be made out of the finest of materials. Harry could tell that they were all very wealthy.

"Whadda you want?" one of the burly boys said. He then stood up and sized him up. Harry was about to retort when the blonde boy spoke.

"Now, now, Goyle," he said. "Calm down and let the boy introduce himself."

The large boy backed down and the blonde stuck out his palm. Seeing it as a gesture of truce Harry shook his hand.

"Malfoy," he announced. "Draco Malfoy," Harry could hear the pride in his voice, as if to this boy these words were so much more than a name.

"And you are?"

"Harry Potter," Harry replied. At the sound of his name everyone's eyes comically widened. The two burly boys gasped. It made Harry slightly uncomfortable, but Hagrid had warned him of his "fame."

"You're the boy who lived!" Draco exclaimed. "The one my father says defeated the great Dark Lord."

Harry scowled. "You mean the man who killed my family," he said coldly.

The blonde looked a little sheepish at the statement, but quickly made his smirk reappear.

"Well, it's just an expression," he continued as if he hadn't just insulted him. Harry wanted to glare at the boy and yell at him but it seemed that this was just his personality.

"Welcome to the wizarding world," he said. "Like I said I am Draco Malfoy, your new friend. I am going to take it upon myself to teach you all about our world."

Harry was slightly hesitant, but who was he to pass up a friend?

...

The two boys conversed as the train ride went on. Draco had told Harry about blood supremacy and how it was okay for them to be friends even though he was a half-blood. He also told Harry that he needed to stay away from blood traitors and muggleborns. They were the wrong sort. Draco also described all the Hogwarts Houses and Harry really liked his explanation of Slytherin.

"It is the House of greatness." Draco explained. "Slytherins are clever and cunning, and they always know how to stay out of trouble. If you want anything out of life, then being in Slytherin is the way to get it."

The other Houses weren't nearly as great. Ravenclaw sounded awfully boring, and the Hufflepuff's sounded so _useless_. But the worst House was definitely Gryffindor. "Reckless, selfish, and completely idiotic. Gryffindor's will never do things the smart way. They'll just run around trying to be the best and making sure everyone knows it."

These Gryffindors sounded uncomfortably like Dudley and his gang back at the primary school. And the absolute last thing Harry needed was a whole House full of cruel bullies.

The boys sat in the compartment quietly for about half an hour until Draco became bored. "My father," he began as he brandished his wand, "taught me some incantations and wand movements. I haven't tried them yet but I'm sure I can get it."

"Give it a shot Malfoy," Harry encouraged. Draco smirked and waved his wand.

"Lumos," he said, but nothing happened.

He was about to try again when the compartment door opened. A head of horribly bushy hair and overly large front teeth was stuck in.

"Hello," she said. "I was wondering if you have seen a toad. This boy, Neville Longbottom, seems to have lost him."

Harry was about to reply but Draco cut in.

"Ha," he laughed. "A Longbottom is on the train! My father says that the Longbottom boy is as bad as the Weasleys." Both Crabbe and Goyle snorted with laughter. Harry just stayed quiet, but the bushy haired girl quickly retorted.

"There is no need to be rude," she scolded causing Draco to scowl. "Neville is a lovely boy and it was an honest mistake, so don't go about acting as if you haven't ever lost anything."

Draco growled and stood up. "And who are you to tell me what to do," he asked. Harry could feel the tension in the room.

"I," the bushy brunette said calmly, "am Hermione Granger."

Draco winced and frowned. "I know who you are," he said. Harry looked between the two. The girl, Herminny or Harmony or whatever, was just calmly staring at the boys in the room. Draco looked like he was close to blowing a fuse.

"You're that filthy mudblood who is cheating her way to good marks on all her papers," he accused, the scowl on his face growing even more pronounced. Herniminy was about to reply when chaos broke loose. A toad had suddenly hopped onto Crabbe, causing him to scream rather girlishly and fling it into the air.

"Stop it, that's Trevor!" Herniome yelled. The toad landed on Harry's face, knocking off his glasses. In the scuffle to grab the toad the glasses were broken but after a couple of minutes Herninny was able to get the toad

"Blast," Draco said, as he saw the bent frame and shattered glass that was all that remained of Harry's glasses. "Don't worry, Harry, I bet I can fix that." The blonde then said some incantation and once again waved his wand.

Nothing.

Hermine giggled and Draco turned an odd shade of pink.

"As if you could do any better," he sneered at her. Harry, wisely staying out of trouble, watched as she snatched the glasses out of Draco's hand, waved her wand and immediately repaired the glasses.

"It's such a simple spell; I can even do it wordless." She said this with a smirk, and then walked out of the compartment. Draco stood and glared at her back, his face still a deep shade of pink that clashed horribly with his tie

Harry didn't really think he would like this girl. She seemed like a braggart and a know it all, and Draco has said she was a cheat. She was also a mudblood and from what Harry had heard from Draco, it was their fault for the rise of He Who Shall Not Be Named.

No, he wouldn't be friends with her, he knew the good sort to meet.

...

**So there you go and yes we played around with some birth dates.**

_**For those a little confused by my writing-partner-of-few-words' note, we put Hermione, and one more major character who you'll meet later, in the year above Harry. These changes are utterly important to the plot, trust us.**_

_**The many massacres of Hermione's name were done on purpose, since Harry has awful hearing and, apparently, a closet sense of humor. As far he is concerned, her name is Herniminy.**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
